1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic connector and, more particularly, to a DisplayPort socket.
2. Description of Related Art
DisplayPort is a new-generation digital video interface standard advocated by the Video Electronics Standards Association (VESA). As transmission interface for computer monitors, DisplayPort supports the Plug-and-Play function and may hopefully replace the conventional LVDS, DVI, and VGA transmission interface.
Referring to FIG. 1, which is for a perspective view showing application of a typical DisplayPort socket. As shown in the drawing, a DisplayPort socket 10 and a matching DisplayPort connector 15, both conforming to the design rules set forth in the DisplayPort Standard, can be electrically connected to each other by their respective terminals, thus forming a DisplayPort interface for signal transmission.
With reference to FIG. 2, which is an exploded perspective view of a conventional DisplayPort socket 20. The DisplayPort socket 20 is assembled from an insulating body 21, a first terminal portion 231, a second terminal portion 232, and a metal housing 25. The insulating body 21 is provided with a coupling plate 210 and a terminal groove 213. The terminal groove 213 penetrates the insulating body 21 and extends along upper and lower surfaces of the coupling plate 210. Each of the first terminal portion 231 and the second terminal portion 232 includes a plurality of terminals, which are engaged with the insulating body 21 through the terminal groove 213 and are exposed on the coupling plate 210 so as to form conduction zones. The metal housing 25 is then mounted around the insulating body 21 to complete the DisplayPort socket 20.
The basic structure of the DisplayPort socket 20 is described above to shed light on the assembly process of conventional DisplayPort sockets. According to the above description, the terminals are fitted tightly into the terminal groove so as to be positioned in the insulating body, which is a well-established approach in the industry. However, during the fitting process, the terminals tend to be deflected so that the dimensions of the terminals in a finished product deviate from the design values. The difference between the actual dimensions and the design values of the terminals not only directly impacts the mechanical properties of the finished product, but also lowers the quality of high-frequency signals transmitted through the interface.
While the DisplayPort Standard has been updated to Version 1.1, the mechanism and electrical structure of DisplayPort continue to evolve. For example, the Mini DisplayPort design rules, proposed by Apple Inc. for the design of miniature interface, will be included in the next version of the DisplayPort Standard. However, if the existing configuration of DisplayPort sockets is to prevail, low product quality and low product yield will ensue so that the reliability of backend application devices will be impaired, and consumers' rights, compromised.